LNR
by sekaism
Summary: ONESHOOT (Love & Hate Relationship) Pengorbanan perasaan Jongin dan Sehun di awal 2019. [ Kai & Sehun!KaiHun ]


Sehun masih berada di tempatnya dengan ponsel yang membosankan saat ia mendengar pintu dorm terbuka. Ia menoleh memastikan siapa yang datang,

"Aku pulang." Oh, rupanya kesayangannya.

Eh tidak tidak, mana bisa Sehun memanggilnya begitu. Walaupun tak bisa ia pungkiri, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu Sehun cari ketika ia selesai dengan jadwal pribadinya. Ah, Sehun jadi rindu.

"Kau pulang? Dari mana?" Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk bisa menatap Jongin yang sibuk menata rambutnya yang berantakan dan berjalan ke arahnya. _Oh my God, kenapa Jongin semakin hari semakin tampan sih._

"Photoshoot untuk Allure, sayang." Jongin merebahkan dirinya di atas paha Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa penat datang menghujam, walaupun hanya sekadar berpose tapi tetap saja namanya bekerja. Dan ketika rasa penat itu datang, entah sejak kapan paha Sehun menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk ia sandari.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menggerakkan tangannya di atas kening Jongin, merambat ke rambutnya yang kemudian ia usap dengan sayang. Panggilan "sayang" yang Jongin lontarkan kepadanya bukan hal baru lagi. Alih-alih bosan, ia selalu senang setiap kali Jongin memanggilnya begitu, hatinya menghangat.

"Capek, ya? Mau tidur?"

Sehun merasakan gelengan dari kepala Jongin. _Anak ini kenapa sih, jelas-jelas keliatan capek, masih aja geleng-geleng. Gak paham lagi._

Jongin perlahan menegakkan badannya dan menghadap Sehun, menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun sedikit tertawa karena ia melihat sedikit kumis Jongin yang belum tercukur dengan sempurna, melihat itu mau tak mau membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Ada dua alasan; ia memang menyadari bahwa ia tadi mencukur kumisnya dengan buru-buru, dan juga suara tertawa Sehun yang menjadi penghilang penatnya.

"Kemari." Tangan Jongin ia larikan untuk menarik tengkuk Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Sehun dan dengan perlahan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun. Bibir mereka seolah merindukan satu sama lain, gejolak rindu yang muncul menggebu-gebu di dada Sehun mengantarkannya untuk menutup mata dan berpegangan pada bahu Jongin. Ia membuat pergerakkan, hisapan demi hisapan ia dapatkan di bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Jongin mengusap tengkuk Sehun selagi ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, berperang lidah sebelum Sehun mendorongnya dan memutus kontak antara bibir mereka yang mengecap rasa manis.

"Kau mengantuk." Jongin tertawa mendengar tuturan Sehun, mengecup bibirnya lagi sebelum ia menarik diri dan mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini." mata Sehun bergerak gelisah. Ia benci ini. Ia benci bahasan ini. _Tolong, jangan dilanjutkan_. Batinnya bersuara. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai tanggapan,

"Kau senang?"

Sehun bisa melihat itu. Melihat senyum Jongin yang begitu tulus ketika ia menanyakan hal itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jongin memang terlihat bahagia saat ini. Hal ini membawa Sehun pada kenyataan. Hal ini yang menyadarkan Sehun bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengklaim pria di depannya ini sebagai _kesayangannya_. Dia, Jongin, bukan miliknya. Sampai kapanpun, pria itu tak akan bisa menjadi miliknya.

Ini terjadi begitu saja. Jongin dan Sehun tidak tahu menyebut ini sebagai apa. Orang-orang bilang, ini seperti _love-hate relationship_. Sehun selalu merasa senang di dekat Jongin. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak berbicara tentang apa saja, berbeda dengan Suho yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri, yang bisa mengayomi Sehun dan memberi nasihat yang baik padanya. Ya walaupun Sehun adalah anak nakal yang sering membantah Suho.

Sehun dan Jongin sering berbicara banyak. Tentang apapun itu. Itu bisa terjadi saat mereka berada di usia yang sama, semua obrolan terasa nyambung karena dalam pemikiran yang sama. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin lebih banyak menyelami banyak pengalaman. Terlebih dalam asmara dan urusan dewasa lainnya. Sehun hanyalah anak polos jika berbicara hal seperti itu. Dan Sehun merupakan orang yang skeptis dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi. Sehun sering dilanda penasaran tentang berbagai hal, dan orang pertama yang ia datangi adalah Jongin.

Menurutnya, Jongin sangat berpikiran terbuka, itulah mengapa ia selalu bertanya padanya. Namun rupanya hal ini yang menjadi sumber dari semua penyesalan Sehun. Tidak seharusnya ia bertanya lebih jauh pada Jongin jika berakhir dengan ia yang tak bisa merelakan Jongin dengan yang lain. Bertanya hal dan urusan dewasa pada Jongin bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Sejak saat itu, ia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan dari Jongin dan membuat Sehun tercengang. Jongin tidak pernah menujukkan sisi seperti ini kepada yang lain. Sikap lembutnya, perhatiannya, (perhatian sekecil apapun selalu Jongin tunjukkan padanya), kekhawatirannya (Sehun selalu menertawakan wajah khawatir Jongin, menurutnya itu lucu, dan Jongin akan berakhir dengan wajah datarnya saat itu), dan tidak ada yang bisa memahami Sehun sedalam Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun selalu melakukan skinship, dimanapun ketika mereka ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Jongin kerap kali bertanya bagaimana hari Sehun ketika mereka sampai di dorm setelah melakukan jadwalnya masing-masing, memeluknya, kejadian tadi pun sering kali terjadi, dan bahkan bisa lebih dari itu. Ya, tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"Sehun, ayo bangun."

Suara itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Please, ini masih sore.

"Baekhyun hyung mencarimu, ayo siap-siap. Katanya mau ada broadcat?"

Ah iya, Sehun lupa kalau dia harus melakukan _gaming broadcast_ dengan hyungnya yang satu itu. Matanya masih berat, tapi apa boleh buat. Sehun meregangkan otot tangannya namn tak kunjung bangun, membuat Jongin gemas.

"Ayo bangun, sayang. Kau mau _broadcast_ dengan muka bantal seperti itu, huh?" Jongin menarik-narik tangan Sehun untuk bangun. Sehun yang teringat bahwa hyungnya sangat bersemangat bermain game, memacu motivasinya untuk bangun. Sehun menegakkan badannya, da melihat Jongin yang tersenyum kepadanya. Jari telunjuknya ia ketukkan di depan bibirnya.

Cup.

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sehun, ia tersenyum lebar sampai matanya hanya terlihat satu garis.

"Aku mandi dulu, dadah!"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _dasar bayi_.

Hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa menurut mereka, awalnya, setidak untuk Jongin. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi Sehun. Semakin ia dekat dengan Jongin, perasaannya pada Jongin selalu bertambah. Ia pikir, ia bisa menangkap banyak moment dengan pria yang selalu disapa dengan Kai tersebut. Sehun, dengan minim pengalaman, tidak tertarik dengan wanita karena 24/7 berada di sekitar Jongin, berlaku bodo amat pada keadaan selain Jongin dan EXO, rupanya tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. _That's sad, but that's a fact._

"Hyung, Sehun tidak akan ikut live MUGI BOX nanti?"

"Tidak, dia harus syuting untuk Busted! Season 2. Kenapa?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Suho. Mereka jarang membicarakan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Mereka biasanya membahas itu ketika mereka selesai dengan urusannya.

"Rindu, ya?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum atas pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya.

"Aku juga rindu. Rasanya kurang lengkap kalau tidak ada Sehunnie."

Sehun cukup sering bersama dengan Baekhyun, sering bertingkah konyol sampai melakukan _skinship_ yang menggemaskan di atas panggung. Keduanya O, melakukan kebodohan adalah style mereka.

Live hari itu berjalan lancar, namun rindu tetaplah rindu, tak bisa berganti nama. Jongin menghubungi Sehun berkali-kali di sela-sela syuting Sehun.

" _Ya?"_

"Hey. Kau dimana?"

" _Di Busan, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."_

Jongin mengangkat alisnya,

"Bagaimana kau tahu akan menanyakan kapan kau pulang?"

" _Biasanya juga begitu kalau kau menelfonku."_

Jongin tertawa, dan Sehun di sebrang sana sedang melengkungkan seyumannya mendenger suara tawa orang _favorite_ -nya.

"I miss you."

" _Tiba-tiba? Kita baru tidak bertemu satu hari dan kau sudah merindukanku."_

"Aku selalu merindukanmu setiap hari."

" _Masa? Bagaimana dengan perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini kau temui?"_

Jongin tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Dia berdeham dan mengalihkan topik yang lain.

"Aku bertukar kamar dengan Suho hyung."

Tubuh Sehun meremang di sebrang sana. Tidak usah bertanya kenapa, ia mengerti sendiri kenapa Jongin pindah kamar ke kamarnya. Mendadak ia merasa tegang, ditambah sore tadi ia melihat preview Live Mugi Box dan he finds out Jongin looks so fine there, Sehun membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh di pikirannya.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun sendiri, tidak ada orang di sampingnya seperti saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana hilangnya orang itu. Sehun mengaduh saat ia membalik posisi tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya. Jam 7 pagi. Ia masih mencintai kasurnya dan tak ingin beranjak, padahal kalau dirasa-rasa, tubuhnya terasa lengket.

Sejak promosi Tempo yang berakhir dengan singkat, mereka kembali berkutat dengan jadwal pribadnya, begitupun Sehun. Seminggu terakhir ia disibukkan dengan Busted! Season 2, dan hal ini cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin yang sudah menjadi pusat permasalahan pusing di kepalanya sejak 1 bulan terakhir.

 _ **From: Kim Kai**_

 _ **Aku berada di Sky Park sekarang. Bersama dia. Aku akan pulang nanti malam. See you, love.**_

Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak setelah membaca pesan yang Jongin kirimkan melalui KakaoTalk-nya. Mood-nya cukup buruk sejak tadi pagi, semua hyung yang ia tanya tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Dalam perjalanannya ke dorm, ia mendapat panggilan dari orang yang sama.

"Hm?"

" _Sudah mau pulang?"_

"Di jalan. Kenapa suaramu tiba-tiba melemah begitu?"

" _Akan ku ceritakan nanti, cepatlah sampai."_

Sehun tidak pernah setegang ini sebelumnya, firasatnya buruk semenjak meninggalkan dorm dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke dorm, mendengar suara para hyung-nya dan Jongin samar-samar memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Serius, Jongin! Seleramu bagus juga. Hahaha"

"Apa apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Astaga jongin."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"I dated Jennie, sudah puas?"

Selebihnya Sehun hanya mendengar godaan yang terlontar dari para hyungnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya pria itu mengatakannya juga pada yang lain.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu sering keluar tanpa sepengetahuan kami?"

"What a great actor, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol menambahi.

"Lalu sekarang, apa masalahnya?" Itu Suho, melihat air muka Jongin yang mendung mendorongnya untuk bertanya.

"Dispatch caught us, this morning."

Semua diam, termasuk Sehun yang masih di ambang pintu sejak ia memasuki dorm. Bahunya melemah, semuanya berakhir. Lambat laun, berita itu akan muncul ke permukaan. Seperti yang sudah terjadi 2 tahun ke belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kini mereka ada di kamar, dan Jongin memberi tahunya secara privat, padahal Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku melihatnya, tidak lama lagi mereka pasti menghubungi agensi dan melakukan meeting denganku." Jongin memijat pelipisnya, pusing.

"Tenanglah, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Fans kita sudah dewasa, Jongin. They love you the most like what you did." Tangan Sehun merambat untuk mengusap punggung Jongin dengan sayang.

"Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi pertanyaan itu."

Sehun mengernyit sebelum akhirnya mengerti,

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Kau."

Jawaban singkat yang cukup mengundang air mata Sehun. Dan dia sednag mencoba baik-baik saja di depan Jongin sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kesenanganku kau khawatirkan? Come on, dude. I'm happy for you!"

Ia menepuk nepuk punggung Jongin cukup keras sampai Jongin mengaduh dan berujung dengan tertawa bersama. Tawa yang menyembuyikan luka di hati keduanya. Jongin beringsut untuk memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun.

"I couldn't thank God more than this, thank you, sunshine." Jongin berbicara dengan suara rendah dan diakhiri dengn memberikan kecupan di leher Sehun.

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun, keduanya tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka. Namun mereka memilih untuk tidak peduli dan menjalaninya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Yang Sehun tahu, ia menyayangi Jongin, selalu. Jongin ada di sisinya itu sudah cukup, ia masih menyayangi Jongin walau kenyataannya Jongin dimiliki dan memiliki orang lain.

Tanggal rilis Love Shot sudah diumumkan, tanggal 13 Desember. Dan disinilah mereka, melakukan syuting untuk music video. Seharian sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berganti pakaian, menari beberapa kali di spot yang berbeda untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika mereka selesai dengan semuanya. Jongin yang masih dengan jas merahnya yang merupakan salah satu kostum di MV terbaru, mencari keberadaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang kala itu ketika crew dan member lain masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Ia menemukan satu mobil yang digunakan untuk properti MV, ia membuka pintunya dan ia menemukan Sehun sedang merebahkan diri di kursi belakang. Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun untuk menegakkan badannya. Dengan setengah sadar, Sehun perlahan menegakkan badannya, ia merasakan Jongin masuk ke mobil dan mendudukan dirinya setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"Kemarilah."

Jongin menepuk pahanya yang ia tekuk sedikit. Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya sadar hanya menuruti perkataan Jongin dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jongin.

"Lelah?" tanya Jongin selagi mengusap lembut rambut Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dan menatap Jongin sayu,

"Mana bunga mawarnya?" celetuk Sehu tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

Jongin mengernyit namun kemudian mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang menjadi properti tadi dari saku jasnya, kemudian menyelipkannya di antara bibirnya.

"Aku keren kan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, keadaan yang remang dan melihat Jongin setampan itu membuat Sehun semakin kehilangan akalnya. Jongin yang melihat itu menaikkan pahanya sehingga wajah Sehun dan dirinya sangat dekat.

Sehun melingkarkan satu tangannya di antara leher Jongin dan melumat bibir Jongin dengan tiba-tiba. Sehun bisa mencium aroma khas bunga mawar di bibirnya. Jongin merengkuh pinggang dan punggung Sehun ketika Sehun memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Ia menyingkirkan mawar itu dari bibirnya ketika saliva mereka menyapa dan dengan senang hati Jongin mengeksplor mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya. Sehun melenguh dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin.

Ini sakit. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang di hadapannya ini diam-diam menjalin kasih dengan seorang perempuan, dan dia harus melepas perasaannya yang sama sekali dia jaga dengan baik. Sakit, begitu ia rasakan mengingat Jongin kini harus membagi kasih sayangnya dengan orang lain. Ia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya mengering.

Love Shot sudah rilis tanggal 13 Desember lalu, mereka kini sedang melakukan pre-recording Inkigayo. Mood semua member sedang baik, semuanya banyak bercanda di atas panggung. Setelah penampilan mereka selesai, mereka berinteraksi dengan fans di dalam sana. Sehun berkali-kali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, kadang Jongin menjauh dan Sehun tertawa karena ia hampir saja terjatuh. Baekhyun beberapa kali menangkap basah tangan Jongin yang meremas pantat Sehun dan dihadiahi pukulan setelahnya, bukan hanya Baekhyun, fans disana juga mengetahuinya.

"Jongin!" dan mereka berakhir dengan tertawa bersama.

Di sela tawa mereka, diam-diam Sehun berdoa, agar ia dan Jongin bisa selalu seperti ini sampai kapanpun. Ia takut, senyuman _favorite_ -nya akan hilang setelah berita kencannya muncul ke permukaan. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Hari ini merupakan penghujung tahun 2018, menghadiri MBC Gayo Daejejeon. Jongin dan Sehun selesai lebih dulu setelah berurusan dengan coordi noona, dan mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan hoobae mereka, Yeri dan Seulgi. Beberapa kali kamera menyorot ke arah mereka dan mereka senyum dalam diam. Acara hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, seperti biasanya. Setelah selesai acara dan berganti baju menjadi lebih santai, Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan ke luar dorm.

Ini lebih dari tengah malam dan ia mendengar suara Chanyeol,

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sehunnie." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak dan buru-buru.

Sehun menunggunya di samping mobil Jongin ketika Jongin datang membawa kunci mobilnya. Mereka pergi, tanpa tujuan dan entah kemana. Mobil Jongin melaju dengan kecepatan cukup cepat dan Sehun harus berkali-kali memegang lengan Jongin untuk memelankan laju mobilnya. Sehun tak bisa menolak, Jongin memintanya. Dia terlihat kacau dan luka Sehun terasa disiram air. Jongin langsung membawanya pergi setelah mendapat panggilan bahwa berita tentangnya akan keluar besok pagi, yang mana awal 2019.

"Jongin, hati-hati."

Tepat setelah Sehun berkata begitu, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya. Disinilah mereka, di padang ilalang dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan dan masih terlihat kembang api meluncur entah dari mana. Hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di dalam mobil tersebut.

Jongin mengetahuinya. Jongin menyadarinya. Jongin menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun setelah ia berkata bahwa ia mengencani salah satu member girl group besar di Korea. Ia hanya tidak menganggap itu lebih serius, karena ia berpikir bahwa Sehun maish baik-baik saja dengan itu. Namun dugaannya salah, ia sering kali mendapati Sehun melamun dan menjauh darinya ketika ia mulai membicarakan hal tersebut. Kini ia mengerti, Sehun hanya tidak ingin mendengarkan hal yang hanya menyakitinya.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin begitu intens.

Lagi-lagi, lidah Jongin kelu untuk mengungkit masalah ini dengan Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak ingin membahasnya.

" _Aku tau kau menyayangiku. Menyayangiku lebih dari yang aku tahu."_

" _Terima kasih, Sehun. Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari itu dari awal."_

" _Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, menyusahkanmu dengan segudang masalahku."_

" _Kini aku sadar, dari semua hal yang aku lalui, aku hanya membutuhkanmu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Nyatanya, hal itu hanya sampai di tenggorokan, tak berani ia ucapkan.

"Kemari."

Jongin menepuk pahanya dan Sehun menurut untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam, mengusap pipi putih itu dan merengkuh pinggang ramping yang selama ini menjadi tempat pelabuhan lengannya yang kekar. Menikmat pemandangan indah yang diciptakan Tuhan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah berjalan sejauh ini. saling berbagi banyak hal, dari berbagi cerita sampai berbagi desahan nama. Ia tidak menganggap ini salah, ia menyayangi Sehun. Lebih dari yang orang lain lihat.

"Jika esok tiba,"

Sehun masih menatap dalam retina kelam Jongin, meraih tangan jongin yang berada di pipinya.

"…tetaplah di sisiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jongin menyesap bibir Sehun bertepatan ketika air matan keduanya jatuh. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jongin, ia merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya. Jongin mengetahui semuanya. Meremat rambut Jongin ketika pria itu mulai menyesap lehernya dan berakhir dengan bersandar di bahunya. Ia bisa mendnegar itu, mendengar suara Jongin yang parau dan rendah, menyapa pendengarannya yang membuat ia memeluk Jongin lebih erat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sehun."

Sehun mengecek satu persatu foto Jongin yang ia ambil dari belakang, langitnya mendung, ia tahu mereka pun ikut sedih.

"Yang itu bagus."

Sehun kaget ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku akan mengunggap ini nanti. Ayo kita pulang."

Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke dorm.

" _Jongin, I will stand by you."_

Tidak, Sehun tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan Jongin hanya karena hal seperti ini. ia dan Jongin sudah melangkah jauh, walau pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Perpaduan hal yang membat Sehun bertahan adalah; cinta, dan menolak realita.

 **zkdlin  
May I be happy with you all this year too? I'm Kai, the one always wants to be happy with you forever. Happy new year, everyone.**

Sehun melihatnya, Jongin bilang itu untuk EXO-L, dan untuk orang yang sudah mengambil fotonya.

FIN.

ekhem. hai? ya Tuhan aku baru balik kesini lagi. apa kabar, kalian? aku gloomy, baca berita hari ini, makanya aku biki ff seperti ini : ( but you should remember that we should support each other and happy for Jongin's choice. i hope you guys will always stay beside Jongin no matter what happened. Happy new year, yeoreobun!

Xx.


End file.
